


When A Hunter

by TyJaxDrax



Series: OC Solos [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butlers, Demons, Fancy Shmancy stiff, Fighting, Inheritance, Killing, Minor Violence, Rich OMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/TyJaxDrax
Summary: “Good evening, sir. Did you have a successful night?”“I did. Killed myself a demon,” he smiled as he climbed the few stairs that led to the hallways of the house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just playing around with a new OC, seeing what I can play with. Definitely making him a hunter type guy. I've got so many at this point and they all fit into more than a few tv shows and movies.

**Nikolas Moran**

Nik yelped deeply in pain as he was thrown back against the old broken walls, feeling it heavily budge under his weight, the stones scraping just slightly and cement dust slipped through the cracks. He groaned and pushed himself up onto all fours, swiftly and achingly jumping to his feet and out of the way of a fist coming at him. The knuckles slammed into the wall near his head, narrowly missing him and drawing more cement dust from the loosened seams.

He ducked, missing the second fist and lunged himself forward, tackling the demon to the ground and repeatedly punched him in the face, the frustrated and angry grunting and yelling beginning. He jumped forward and off of him, reaching out for his dagger that had been thrown across the little space of the abandoned house’ basement. Nikolas was then grabbed by his jacket collar and was then dragged the other way, away from it, landing hard on his back with a pained grunt. He was definitely going to have bruises after this. He never expected the guy to be this strong dammit.

The hunter felt a hand wrap around his neck and instantly stilled and tensed as the grip tightened and ever so slowly started lifting him up and off of the floor, lifting him higher and higher until he was a good few inches in the air, practically dangling there for a moment. He felt his throat clamping up, tightening and tightening and his lungs were starting to burn with the lack of air getting to them. His face and head were starting to pound, throbbing from the rushing blood and lack of oxygen.

He needed to think fast, move on instinct. He needed to breathe, needed air and needed to fight!

Nik lifted both legs and kicked out ahead of himself, forcing the demon back. He hit the ground in a graceless crouch and coughed repeatedly while taking in air like a greedy bastard. He took a few deep breaths as he ran over to his blade, hearing the growl and footsteps rushing after him. He’d grabbed it, turning around in not even a second and coming face to face with the man, his blade slipping straight up and between a few ribs.

He watched, saw the bones light up in hues of oranges and yellows, flashing like a one-person light show. The thing gagged, whining and grunting, gurgling up blood before his weight started getting heavy, slowly lowering them to their knees. Nik pulled the blade from the things chest, letting it fall further. He was really damn lucky that he managed to get his hands on a Hades blade, something sort of like a demon blade, he guessed. It did the same job. It was just entirely metal with a nasty look to it. Rather difficult to hide on his person too.

Nik panted slightly, watching the life actually leave his face. He huffed, eyeing him one last time before turning away and heading up the stair towards the main livingroom of the abandoned building. The floorboards of the stairs were horrendous, creaking and groaning over and over with every damn step. He could probably wake the neighbours with all the noise he was making, not even the demon fight managed that, he was sure. _This_ would wake them up.

He cautiously and carefully climbed the stairs faster, skipping a step each time until he finally reached the very top. Nikolas then creeped along the rest of the floorboards until he was standing in front of the main doors to the building, reaching out and opening it, stepping through and then closing it behind him. He practically strode across the front yard, heading straight for his Dodge Coronet 1972.

He opened the driver's side door and jumped in, closing the door and revving the engine just lightly, hearing her smoothly purr to life. He revved again and drove down the street, planning on getting a damn good bath when he returned, and then a shit-ton of action movies before turning in for the night. Maybe Die Hard… or Jason Bourne, Jason Statham? He _could_ watch the Expendables.

There were too many great action movies to choose from. Maybe he could have Alfie pick a few out for him while he’s relaxing in the tub.

\----------

Nik yawned as he parked up his side-job car inside the garage, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. He flicked a switch on his dash, glancing in the rear-view mirror to see it closing behind him. He then turned off the engine and climbed out, noting the door opening on the far end of of the room that held his everyday and side-job cars. He closed the door behind him, locking it with a button on his keys.

“Good evening, sir. Did you have a successful night?” Alfie, his dear butler and daytime babysitter. A handsome young man, maybe just younger than himself. He was a damn fine man and never judged him on his very odd choices in lifestyle. That being hunting at late times and working in his late parents office.

Another great thing about Alfie. Nikolas could trust him, trust him enough that he’d let him roam around the house while he wasn’t there. The butler even knew about the huge mass of money that he’d inherited from both his parents and grandparents. Nik was a billionaire because of them. He kept the money hidden in the house and trusted Alfie to look after it. He was a loner before he hired him, no family and only friends that drew him into the wrong crowd. Nikolas gave him a chance and he’d proved himself on many occasions. So he trusted him with only a little of the huge wads of cash he had. The rest was hidden well enough that he was sure he himself would have difficulties finding it.

“I did. Killed myself a demon,” he smiled as he climbed the few stairs that led to the hallways of the house. “I’m gonna have about an hour in the bath. Can you chose a damn good action movie for us?” Nik asked with a still solid smile, slipping his jacket off as he strode further into the building, wanting to bathe as soon as possible. The coat was then taken from him.

“I’ll do my best,” his butler smiled back, almost grinning. Nikolas gave him a nod, heading straight for his room with the attached bathroom. Relaxation was his main goal right then and there and he’d be damned if he wouldn’t enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed :)


End file.
